Desinteresada
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Christa quiere que Ymir haga algo desinteresado. Ymir lo hace, siguiendo sus propios criterios.


**Desinteresada**

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Aun si era algo usual ver a Sasha corriendo a recolectar el doble de leña durante sus deberes matutinos mientras Ymir, sentada precariamente en una baranda de madera, gritaba que se lo debía por "la vez pasada", no era algo que le agradaba.

Christa recordaba que el comienzo había sido cuando Ymir había llevado a Sasha hasta su cama luego de que ésta había corrido hasta caer exhausta, pero había continuado con pequeñas cosas, como Ymir dándole la punta de un pedazo de pan —casi forzándolo en la boca de Sasha— u ocultando a Sasha de la vista de un instructor si ella había robado algo de comida, y Ymir había dicho la verdad cuando había hablado de hacerlo para cobrar un favor después.

Era excesivo, sin embargo, y su forma de pedirlo era más cercana a obligar a Sasha, —usualmente, aunque habían otras victimas ocasionales— a hacer algo sin ninguna mención de un "por favor".

—Podrías ser más amable al menos una vez al año —dijo una mañana con un suspiro cansado, dejando su propia carga en el lugar indicado.

Ymir alzó una ceja, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué, me vas a decir que sigamos las celebraciones de los nobles y esas mierdas y finja un día que hago todo pensando en los demás? —bufó con evidente disgusto.

Aunque las palabras de Ymir tergiversaban esas celebraciones por completo, Christa sabía a cuáles se refería. Había leído de ellas y de las tradiciones que las rodeaban, que llevaban a que las familias se reunieran con el propósito de compartir una noche y de darles algo a las personas que les importaban.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso —objetó con una pequeña mueca de molestia.

—¿Entonces a qué? —cuestionó Ymir, cruzándose de brazos.

Christa lo pensó por un momento.

Si bien solo había hablado en un impulso, cansada de ver a Ymir aprovechándose de quien pudiese, ahora que Ymir había mencionado esas tradiciones de invierno se sentía tentada a añadir algo más.

—A tratar a los demás mejor —explicó con voz suave, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras— y a hacer algo por alguien más no solo porque quieres algo.

Ymir apenas hizo un canturreo con su garganta al tiempo que miró el cielo, luciendo pensativa a su manera.

Los segundos pasaron y Christa aguardó con paciencia y una pizca de esperanza a que Ymir expresase la conclusión a la que había llegado luego de reflexionar sobre lo que ella le acababa de decir.

Cuando, finalmente, Ymir pronunció un callado «Ajá», Christa contuvo la respiración y la observó fijamente, cada vez más expectante.

Aun así, Ymir no hizo algo sensible como darle la razón, pero tampoco hizo algo típico de ella como hacerle caso omiso y hacer justamente lo contrario a lo que acababa de pedirle que hiciera.

En vez de eso, enfrentó su mirada, le sonrió, saltó al suelo y con un par de zancadas se acercó lo suficiente a ella para tomarla de la barbilla y obligarla con ello a alzar su cabeza, e inmediatamente después la besó en la comisura de los labios.

Los gestos anormalmente cariñosos de Ymir eran algo que ya se habían convertido en algo tan usual que a pesar de la sorpresa, Christa solo se quedó inmóvil y mantuvo su mirada en Ymir incluso cuando ella se alejó.

—Eso lo hice porque era obvio que querías besarme, no porque yo quería besarte —aclaró Ymir con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿Qué...? —pronunció Christa, parpadeando confundida—. Pero yo no...

—Y con eso ya estuvo mi buena acción del día —concluyó Ymir, girando en sus talones para dirigirse a la construcción central, donde usualmente desayunaban—. Ahora apúrate si quieres comer, no pienso salvarte mucho de Sasha a no ser que me lo pidas _amablemente_.

Nada de eso tenía sentido y tal vez ella había sido ilusa al esperar algo diferente.

Christa dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y después de ayudar a Sasha, quien ya venía de regreso, a cargar parte de la leña que llevaba, trotó por el camino que Ymir había tomado.


End file.
